Lionsgate Warning Screens
North America 1981-1982 Vivid Video Productions FBI Warning.jpg File:Vivid Video Productions FBI Warning Nickname: "The USA Flag" Warning: On a background that's split in 2 sections, a blue stripe on the left, and white with pink stripes on the right, we see a white "FBI" with the FBI seal below in the blue area surrounded by 21 gold stars, and in the white-and-pink-striped area we see "FBI WARNING" in red at the top and below is the "$250,000" warning. The result looks a little bit like an American flag. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Ultra rare, as it's only known to appear on earlier prints of Deadly Games and Spacekeeters. However, a split second appears at the beginning of this video. For some reason, it doesn't appear on the 1982 VHS of A Gumby Adventure, Vol. 3. 1982-1990 Caballero/Monterey/USA FBI Warning (1983, early variant).jpeg FHE-USA-IVE.png File:Monterey Home Video (1983, w Caballero Control FBI warning) File:USA Home Video (with FBI warning) Nicknames: "Blinking FBI", "The FBI of Doom", "FBI Warning of Doom", "The Warning That Gives People Nightmares", "Ominous FBI", "The Headlight" Warning: We see a white outline box, with a white filled box with "FBI" in black. Below it is a black box, with the word "WARNING" in red, which blinks on and off, and below it is the Warning text in white. Variants: *On some releases, the warning fading in from black rather than cutting from black. *Early tapes with this warning had slightly different warning text that was capped off with the copyright year and was in all caps. It's also more compressed to make room for "CABALLERO CONTROL CORPORATION" at the bottom of the black box. Also, "WARNING" blinked at a faster rate and by the time the screen fades to black it had blinked 23 times. *On U.S.A. Home Video releases, the warning screen splits into quarters, which exit to all four sides of the screen. It then segues into the U.S.A. Home Video logo. *Later Monterey tapes with this warning screen had this split in half at the end and the two halves move toward the left and right edges of the screen to make room for the Monterey Home Video logo. *On some prints of I Know Why The Caged Bird Sings, the red "WARNING" text is strangely deleted. *A still version of this was spotted on Monster Madness Volume 1. *A variant exists where the red "WARNING" text isn't blinking, the text is all set in Times New Roman font and fades in and out smoothly. This variant appeared on Palm Beach Entertainment releases. *On Camp Video releases, the background is grey with white bar (a la the Castle Hendring, New World Pictures and Orion Pictures logos), the warning text is black, the word "WARNING" changes colors and the word "FBI" is red. *On Celebrity Home Entertainment releases, the words "FBI WARNING" is red and in drop shadow, mentioned above and all in capitals. FX/SFX: The word "WARNING" blinking. Music/Sounds: None. Music/Sounds Variants: *On the U.S.A. Home Video variant, after 7 seconds of silence we hear a loud synthesizer blare that segues into the U.S.A. Home Video logo theme. *On Magnum Entertainment releases, the first second of the logo theme begins at this warning's final second. *On non-Elvira-hosted Thriller Video tapes such as Murder Motel, the logo music (also heard on Sybil Danning's Adventure Video tapes) begins over the warning. Availability: This warning screen was first seen on most FHE/USA/IVE releases from 1983-1988. It has also appeared on various other companies' tapes too, some of them not affiliated with IVE, FHE, or USA (i.e: Tenth Avenue Video, Magnum Entertainment, V.E.C., VCA Pictures, and Classic Family Entertainment). The warning remained on FHE releases until 1990 and can also be seen on early King Bee tapes. It is also seen on tapes from Caballero, especially the earlier variant, which can also be seen on the Monterey Home Video release of Deadly Games, and presumably others. However, later prints have the normal version instead. The variant with the Times New Roman font appeared on Palm Beach Entertainment releases from the mid-Nineties. 1984-1987 Vidmark Entertainment (Warning 1).jpg Vidmark Entertainment (Warning 2).jpg File:Opening To Izzy & Moe 1986 VHS File:Blue FBI Warning Warning: Same as the 1982-2004 Sony Pictures Home Entertainment warning. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Can be found on certain early Vidmark Entertainment releases. 1987-1989 Warning: Almost the same as the Sony Pictures Home Entertainment Warning Screen from 1982-2004, except the FBI seal is taken out, the word "FBI WARNING" in purple and below is the warning text in italics. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Can be found on certain Vidmark Entertainment releases. October 6, 1988-2013 IVE-FHE-Live-Avid-Artisan.jpg International Video Entertainment.jpg Vidmark-IVE-Live-FHE-Avid-Artisan.png Vidmark-IVE-Live-FHE-Avid-Artisan (1996 variant).jpeg Artisan-FHE-Lionsgate (Warning 1).png Artisan-FHE-Lionsgate (Warning 2).JPG Artisanentaltwarning.jpg Magnoliawarning.jpg File:Opening to Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles- The Movie 1990 VHS -True HQ- File:Artisan Home Entertainment (1999) (With FBI Warning) File:Lionsgate FBI Warning 2006 File:Opening To Akeelah And The Bee 2006 DVD Teletubbies - It's Time To Wear Your Boots! (2004 Promotional US VHS) Closing To Black Death 2011 DVD Warning: We see the word "WARNING" in red, and in 3D. Below it is the warning text in white, and in italics. Variants: *On some tapes, "FBI" appears before "WARNING". *Some IVE and Live Home Video releases, as well as Vidmark Entertainment releases, have a gap between two sentences, as well as smoother text. *On Lionsgate releases from 2001 to 2013, the word "WARNING" is in white and in the same size as the warning text, which is now smaller. *On the 2002 Artisan DVD of Stephen King's The Stand, the text is in a different font. *At the end of some Lionsgate Blu-ray releases and Magnolia Home Entertainment releases, the text is in a different font. Titles with this variant incoude Two Lovers, Boarding Gate, Julia, Graduation, Finding Amanda, Black Death, Outlaw, Kiltro, V/H/S, Centurion, and The Good Doctor (on which it last appeared), among others. This variant also appeared on the 2011 Lionsgate DVD of Care Bears: Flower Power. *On the first volume of Speed Racer, the warning cuts in and fades out. *On the Artisan DVD of Drop Dead Fred, the warning is brighter and more color-saturated than usual. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Music/Sounds Variant: On the 1998 Descriptive Video Service VHS of The Piano, a female narrator says "A warning appears," then reads out the text save for the parentheses portion. Availability: This warning screen appears on later IVE, Live, Artisan, Vidmark, FHE, and Lionsgate releases. Also appears on later Vestron Video releases after Live Entertainment acquired Vestron. Also seen on Pioneer Entertainment and Vidmark Entertainment releases as well. The warning appeared later on Vidmark releases in 1989, on FHE releases in 1990, on Vestron releases in 1991, on Pioneer releases in 1993 and on Baby Einstein VHS tapes from 2000-02. Until 2013, it was still seen on some recent DVD releases such as the 2006 DVDs of Employee of the Month and'' The Invincible Iron Man'', and the 2009 DVD release of My Bloody Valentine. Don't look for a French version of this warning on French-language Lionsgate releases, because they use the Astral Video warning screen instead. The Lionsgate variant makes a surprise appearance on DVD and VHS releases packaged with toys from Play Along Toys (such as the Teletubbies: It's Time to... tapes and the rare promotional DVD of SpongeBob SquarePants: Something Smells). On Magnolia Home Entertainment releases, the 2001 variant appears on Enron: The Smartest Guys In The Room (the first Magnolia release), Bubble, District B13, Only Human, and The Signal, among others. May 11, 1989-July 20, 1989 Warning: Against a blue background, we see a white box outlined in black. The left half contains a black box with "FBI" and, to the right, warning text. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Exclusive to IVE releases under the King Bee Video label. 1997-August 29, 2006 Trimark Home Video-Lionsgate Home Entertainment (Warning 1).jpg File:Universal Home Video varient) Warning: Same as the enhanced variant of 1980-2005, 2006 Universal Studios Home Entertainment warning. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on certain Trimark Home Video and Lions Gate Home Entertainment releases, such as Dirty Dancing: Havana Nights, Akeelah and the Bee, Saw, and Sometimes They Come Back for More, and also seen on MCA, MCA/Universal and Universal VHS tapes from 1991 to 2005, on laserdiscs from 1988 to 2000, and DVDs from 1997 to 2005. 1997-1999 Trimark Home Video-Lionsgate Home Entertainment (Warning 2).png File:Opening To The Shadow Riders 1998 DVD Warning: Almost the same as the 1993 Columbia Music Video warning screen, but "WARNING" is bolder. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on the DVD of The Shadow Riders. 1997-2005 Trimark Home Video-Lionsgate Home Entertainment (Warning 3).jpg Lionsgate Home Entertainment (Warning 1).jpg File:Double feature Dvd opening -1 File:Opening To Cabin Fever 2004 DVD (2011 Reprint) Warning: Almost the same as the enhanced variant of Universal Studios Home Entertainment Warning Screen from 1980-2005, 2006, but the white warning text is in the center and the word "WARNING" is different. Variants: * On some releases, "WARNING" is slightly different. * Starting in 2003, "FBI" appeared next to "WARNING". FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on DVD releases of Latana and Saturday Night Live: The Best of Will Ferrel. It was also seen on Anchor Bay and Starz releases from the late 2000s to the early 2010s. 1999-2001 Warning: On a black background, we see the red circle with the word "WARNING" and below is the white warning text. A few seconds later, "ATTENTION" replaces it. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on the DVD of All of Me. 1999-2000 Lionsgate Interpol Warning Screen.jpeg Nelvana logo (1998) Warning: On a black background, we see the text "INTERPOL WARNING" and the standard warning text below. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on reprints of Stickin' Around tapes (the ones that use the Lions Gate Home Entertainment logo with music from the Avalanche Home Entertainment logo in place of the Cinepix logo). April 20, 2004 Warning: Same as the Sterling Home Entertainment warning, except it's zoomed in. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appears at the end of both discs of the 2004 Special Edition DVD of King of New York. 2005-present Warning: On a black background with Lionsgate logos (a la the 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment, Anchor Bay Entertainment and MPI Home Video warnings), we see the strange word "WARNING" and the white warning text. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on Lionsgate Home Entertainment releases. On most releases, it doesn't appear. Nowadays, it is no longer used at the beginning of Lionsgate DVDs post-2013, being swapped in favor of Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment's new warning, but it still shows up at the end. 2013-present FBI warning 2012.jpg FBI warning 2012 2.jpg File:2012 FBI Anti Piracy Warning Screens and 2004 MPAA Rated PG Warning: Same as the 2011-present Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment warning. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Current. Seen on newer Lionsgate DVDs and Blu-Ray Discs. United Kingdom 2011-present Warning: We see the warning text in a plain white font, split into two paragraphs. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Current. Appears on all UK DVDs that were released by Lionsgate. From 2011 to 2015, this warning only appeared after the movie. It's more common on more recent releases, such as Wonder, Fighting With My Family, Ratchet and Clank, The Hitman's Bodyguard, My Little Pony: The Movie, the third and fourth Hunger Games films and'' Valerian: the City of a Thousand Planets'' among others. Category:Lionsgate IDs Category:Warning Screens